This description relates to online content, and more particularly, to methods and systems for converting static image online content to dynamic online content.
At least some online content, such as online advertisements (“ads”), are created and stored in the form of static images. Static images may include, for example, static image files and static images stored in non-file formats. Alternately, static images may also include progressive image files including a series of static images where each static image is displayed for a fixed duration of time. Additionally, some static images may be stored in physical formats. Such static images typically have fixed pixel dimensions or ratios for the boundaries of the static images. Due to such fixed dimensions or ratios of the borders of the static images, effectively serving such static images in a variety of online publications may be difficult.